White Shadow
by CheerDreamer
Summary: Dick is the son of a very powerful, feared, and evil man. When Batman finds Dick injured he brings him to the mountain where he meets young justice. Lets just say they get into a lot of fights. When his father hears of it he goes berserk and all hell breaks loose in their cities. What would happen if the team learned who he really was?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back and with another story! Read and review pleaseeee! (I'll give a shout out to the first person to review!)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own if I did I wouldn't need to write up my ideas on fanfiction… **

Dick's POV

It was the typical dark and scary night except that it was also pouring rain outside. Now when you live by yourself in an old old old home, that is missing parts of the roof from and old fire it gets pretty wet and cold. Yep I'm living the life. And what makes it worse is that my motherly figure/ secret mentor is out of the country. She's currently in Paris robbing some big time jewelry store. If you haven't figured out who she is by now I'll give you a hint she dresses like a cat and has a crush on a man that dresses like a bat.

I could always just take a bus to Gotham and try and sneak into her apartment. But then again what if some other people that live there sees me trying to break in? They would probably call the cops. It's times like these when I wish that I had friends. The only down side about that would always be worrying that my dad will come after them and kill them. Well there's always that one blonde girl. Sportsmaster's daughter, I bet she'd let me stay with her for the night since we both share the 'I hate our stupid and cruel criminal dads' card. But what if her dad or sister stops by for a surprise visit? They would see me immediately recognize me and tell my dad where I am. Great I'm back to the: I need more friends or allies problem. Guess I'll just go for a walk since I'm already drenched. Maybe I can find a dryer place to stay, or a naive person that will let a stranger stay the night.

I roamed the streets of Central City until I ran into a man that calls himself Captain Cold. Oh no! I recognized him which means he could recognize me! I have to take care of him to bad Selina band me from killing people, what good is an assassin without being able to kill? Perfect he was talking to me but I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to listen to him. He started to attack me. Psh, like he thinks that he can land a punch or kick. I evaded all his moves and landed a few of my own, and then he was down. I saw a flash of red and yellow and knew that I have been spotted. "Woah dude! You are amazing! You just took down captain cold! Do you know how impressive that is? And you did it all by yourself I can't even do that yet! Are you a superhero you must be since you can fight that good!" the mini flash said insanely fast.

"Uh no I'm not a super hero or even a hero just a kid in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"How'd you learn to fight like that you have some serious skill man!" I was starting to panic what was I supposed to say? Captain cold began to moan which drew the attention of the two speedsters and gave me a chance to slip away. "Woah where'd he go?" said the smaller speedster when he turned back around.

Hahaha! The look on their faces were priceless! I should disappear from people more often. Well, I refuse to head back to that run down house I stay at so I'll be making my way to Gotham. I have been walking for hours. Why did I decide to walk here instead of taking a bus?

"Hey kid it's not safe to walk around Gotham alone. Someone like me good ol' uncle J might find you." I turned to find the voice of the person that was talking to me. "Oh it's just you. I thought that it was someone that I could kill. So I heard that you ran away from home is that true? If so you could just join me and Harley and we could get revenge against your father."

"As good as that offer sounds I'm ganna have ta pass."

"What scared to play with the big bad boys?"

"Well I don't consider you big or bad just insane and I think that if I stay with you I might just go crazy."

"That hurts my feelings so I think that I should teach you a lesson in respect." He said while licking his lips.

"Go ahead I've already warmed up when I took down captain cold." He was getting angrier and I wondered if I should stop talking but it's just so tempting to mess with your victims.

"Oh you're going to get it." He slowly stalked up to me. Once he got into my range I gave him a well-deserved punch to the jaw and a kick to the gut. He staggered backwards and I also walked backwards to the wall behind me. "You know if I kill you I bet your dad will be happy he thinks you're a failure!"

"You don't need to make up things just because you're scared of getting your ass kicked by someone half your age. I bet I can get you down in three hits."

"Well looks like you overestimated yourself because you already used two hits and I'm still fine."

"For now at least when I'm done with you you'll be sleeping." That got the clown pissed he came charging at me. But what he didn't know was that I wanted him to do that. When he was a mere foot away I flipped up causing him to hit the wall and scream in pain. I landed on his shoulders which then made him collapse to the floor. I sprang off him and made my way to the light post. I quickly climbed it and stayed perched waiting for the perfect moment to attack.

"Where are you kid?! Scared to play with the crown prince of crime?"

I silently jumped down from my spotted and landed right behind joker. I kicked him hard in the face he fell instantly. He was right about to lose consciousness when I said "Joker you should know me better. I have only played with the big bad boys." When I finished he was out like a light. Ha! And he didn't think that I could take him out in three hits. Well I can't just leave him here he could tell somebody where I am. I took out my phone and dialed the police. "Hi um ya no emergency but I found joker unconscious and think that you guys should lock him up." I then told them our location and went back on my way. Shoot I should probably call Selina and tell her that I will be headed over to her apartment in case I get caught and they call her. "Hey how are you?" I said into the phone "I'm ganna break into your place cuz I'm drenched and have nowhere else to go. Hope that's alright with you." I heard someone following me and looked into a glass display case. By doing so I saw the outline of my stalker. "Hey I gotta go your boyfriend is tracking me." I hung up the phone before hearing a response and turned around. "You can stop following me now!"

He stepped out of the shadows and walked towards me. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"I'm none of your concern."

"You single handedly took down the joker in three moves, and you're in my city. Who are you?"

"No one you need to know. Or will see again. Now if you don't mind I'm going to head to my friend's apartment."

"The one you were going to break into?"

"She knows I'm headed there and it's not like I'm going to steal anything so I don't get why I can't go?"

"I never said you couldn't."

"But you have the look on your face. I've seen it enough to know what it means."

"Hey look-y what we have here. You daddy wants you back home. He's offering big money for whoever brings you back. And I could use the money so come here twerp." A strange looking man said with a bunch of other people following him.

"Yeah right." I retorted which probably wasn't the right thing to do because he got out a gun and shot me in the upper arm. Lucky for me Batman was still here and he kicked the shit outa those stupid people. The only down side was that he took me back to his cave to get fixed up.

-At the Batcave-

"Master Bruce you are back rather late I was just about to call Clark and ask for him to find you. My goodness who is this and what happened to him?" his butler asked.

"I'm just a kid who wants to be left alone!" I said angrily. "And I can fix myself up thank you very much it's not the first time I've been shot!" I went over to their medical supplies and started to take the bullet out.

"Master Batman-"

"you can call him Bruce I already knew who he is."

**TA DA! First chapter done! This story will have 8 chapters in case you were wondering. The more reviews I get the faster I update! Hope you also read my other two young justice stories master plan and triple the grayson! See ya next time!**

**-CheerDreamer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much 0 Nightwing Forever 0 for being my first reviewer! You guys are amazing thanks for all the tips and motivation especially RobinFangirl ! So many people left comments that I LOVED! Sorry Bloodbath14 it is one of those but I hope that you'll still enjoy mine ! please keep reading my story I think that most of you will like it! **

**Disclaimer – I don't own… yet.**

"How do you know who I am?"

"Simple my dad knew and told me. He talks a lot about you and ways on how you are going to pay because you could have been his greatest accomplishment."

"Who is your dad?"

"A very ruthless person who I am trying to avoid."

"I need you to start telling me things about you. Let's start simple what's your name?"

"Yeah I'm not going to tell you. I kinda wanna stay alive." Bruce and his butler shared a look then he graved me by my good arm and we went into some teleporter. When we walked out we were in a cave filled with superheroes and there sidekicks. Great this is the perfect place for them to kill me because there are no witnesses. By the looks of it they were having a party. But why start partying at 5am?

-Watchtower-

"Woah Bats you're here early we didn't expect you to show up till 12." Flash said.

"I had a run in with him." He said as he pointed to me. "He knows my identity, does anyone know who he is?" well that got everyone's attention. They all came and crowded around me.

"Hey that's the kid that took down captain cold. Kid flash and I were headed to take him back to prison but as we got there we saw him take down captain cold all alone." Barry said.

"The kid can fight I'll give him that I saw him take down the joker with three hits." They all just stared at me with their mouths open.

"That kid took down joker? But he's like what 10?" Oliver asked confused.

"I'm 13!" I yelled.

"Who trained you how to fight?" superman asked.

"Um my dad slash mentor and catwoman my secret mentor."

"Who's your dad and why is catwoman your secret mentor?" batman asked pleased that he was finally getting answers.

"She's my secret mentor because if my dad found out that I got a new mentor he would kill her."

"Whose your dad?" batman asked more forcefully this time.

"If I told you, you would take me to jail for his deeds. Or use me to get him."

"Why would we do that?" superman questioned.

I turned to face Batman. "Common detective he was your mentor once you shouldn't have forgotten him." His face went hard he finally understood.

"Your dad is Ra's al Ghul."

"Yeah now if you could be a nice hero and bring me back to Gotham so I can continue to hide that would be greatly appreciated."

"Why are you hiding from him?"

"He's trying to make me become a villain like him so I can become his successor. And he's most likely going to punish me for running away if he finds me. So please take me back."

"You want to stay away from him right?" I slowly nodded my head has he been ignoring me this whole time? "Then you will join young justice."

Hahahaha! What a joke. I let out a small crackle. Seeing his face still stoic I added "you can't be serious! I don't want to join your little band of sidekicks!"

"You will be. You will also be attending school and staying with me since you don't have anywhere to stay."

"but-"

"And I will be your new mentor because as long as you are part of this team you will not have a criminal being your mentor. Now let's go meet the rest of your new team they should be training by now."

-Mount justice-

I'm really not liking the teleporting I get nauseous every time we use em. I especially hate this arrangement. I might not know who they are but I have already made up my mind. We entered the gym or training room I'm not sure what they want to call it but I think torture chamber works just fine. "Black Canary come here." Batman ordered. She obliged and came toward us.

"Who's this?" BC questioned.

"He is my temporary protégé." Receiving a puzzled look he continued. "And he's currently hiding from his dad Ra's al Ghul. He will be joining young justice until I have decided what to do with him. The team is not to know who his dad is or what he's doing here."

"Understood. What's your name kid?" BC asked.

"White shadow."

"Nice to meet you I'll introduce you to the rest of the team. Young justices come here. This is Kid Flash, Aqualad, Red Arrow, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Artemis." My head popped up upon hearing that name. I stared at her studying her and realizing that it was my old friend Artemis, daughter of sportsmaster and sister to Cheshire. "And team this is White Shadow." Her head snapped up.

"What the hell are you doing here!" arty yelled.

"I could ask you the same thing!" I retorted.

"Since when are you good?!" Artemis yelled.

"Since when are you! Shouldn't you be in your family business?!" I responded.

"Shouldn't you! Your dad is going to kill you!"

"I'm surprised yours hasn't already!"

"HEY! Stop fighting now! You two follow me!" black canary demanded. We both slowly followed each intensely glaring at the other. "You two are going to put the past behind you and act like teammates! He is here because he is trying to hide from his dad so batman put him here. You will not tell the others unless you want to get in trouble. Am I understood?" we both shook our heads yes then rejoined the group. "We're going to work on combat training today. Kidflash, Aqualad you two up first." They got up there and started to attack each other. This went on for a minute until Kidflash was knocked to the floor and the machine announced his failure. "Good job Aqualad. Up next is Artemis and Miss Martian. Then we have red arrow and superboy. When we are done with that we will condition."

"What! Why doesn't he have to participate!?" Artemis bellowed.

"Because he was shot in the arm earlier this morning." BC informed taking notice to the bandage on my upper arm.

"It's alright I can still fight I don't need to be babied I've never been babied before I don't plan on starting now." I responded matter-of-factly.

"But dude you were shoot!" KF said.

"So I've trained with broken bones before. If you get shoot out there they aren't just going to leave you alone they are going to finish you off. If you want to live you have to fight back no matter the condition you are in."

"But there is no one left for you to fight." BC said.

"Then I will fight you."

"Fine." We watched the others fight Artemis won her fight, and red arrow won his. Now it was my turn. We entered the area where we were to fight and got into our stances. She came at me tried to punch and kick me but I blocked both. I flipped over her and kicked her forward. It caused her to land on all four. She quickly got up and came back after me. This time it was my turn. I landed a few punches and blocked more of hers.

"You look frustrated. Is taking me down not as easy as you thought it'd be?" I only got a grunt as a response. "You might want to sit down your starting to get sloppy." It sounded like she growled at me. She is getting pretty angry. Let's see how angry she'll be when I kick her ass. I squatted down and swung my leg around causing her to fall on her back. I then sprang on top of her and pinned her to the floor. I heard the computer announce her defeat and to my surprise she was smiling. I got off her and helped her up. "Good job. I wasn't sure what to expect but I like it. Although I think that there could be some room for improvement like not trying to get your opponent angrier with you by saying certain things."

"But I was taught that if I did so my opponent would get mad and fight with anger. When they do that their moves get careless and they are easier to take down."

"Well I'm going to teach you how to fight fair then. Training is over for the day since I am pleased with all of your performances." Black Canary announced.

"So Artemis how do you know White Shadow?" Red Arrow asked. Wally was also leaning in clearly wanting to know as well.

"Um our dads are business partners." She said trying to say the truth without giving it away.

"I think we should all do an activity together to get to know each other better." Kaldur said.

"I say we play the game of truth!" Wally proclaimed all too happy.

**Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! REVIEW! More reviews faster the chapters get put up!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm immensely sorry! This chapter was supposed to go up like three weeks ago and I was going to add in the fourth chapter today! So I'm just ganna let ya'll read this then add the forth chapter in like three days to try and make up for the supper long pause!**

**PS: this isn't one of my favorite chapters… it's kinda slow and boring… but please bear with me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own!**

Dick's POV

"What's the game of truth?" I asked confused.

"WHAT! How can you not know the greatest game ever invented?" Wally asked astonished.

"I don't seem to know that either." M'gann said sheepishly.

"ya but you're a Martian that's expected." Wally said waving his hand in the air.

"For this game you go head to head with another person. For one minute you ask each other anything! No hold backs. You must answer truthfully for every questioned asked if you don't or fail to answer a question you have to be the other persons slave for the rest of the day and then Miss M gets to go into your mind and force you to answer!" the speedster answered way to excitedly for my amusement.

"Alright I'm game as long as I don't have to be against Arty." I said.

"Deal." The one who I mentioned responded.

Roy POV

"_M'gann link us up." Red arrow said._

"_Is everybody except White Shadow up?" M'gann questioned._ There was a chorus of yeses through the mind link.

"_Can you guys help me get revenge on him?" Artemis asked._

"_Why must you get revenge on him? Getting revenge is not what we do." Kaldur responded trying to act like a good leader._

"_Because he was a jerk to me! One day we're best buds and the next he says he never wants to see me again! He's avoided me for as long as I can remember and he still won't tell me the reason on why he severed communication between us!" Artemis yelled._

"_Well umm Artemis who can blame him you're kind of creepy and mean." Wally said trying to sound serious. _

"_Shut up Baywatch!" _

"_Artemis I'll help you there's something about him that I don't trust." Red Arrow answered._

Dick's POV

"I want to start, and I want to face you." The person dressed like green arrow but in red said.

"Mm'k you can start." I responded sounding as confident as ever. I mean just look at him he doesn't even get to pick out his own outfit which means he has low self confidence in himself. He'll be easy to crush.

Roy POV

"_Artemis what should I ask?" Red Arrow questioned. But as soon as he did Artemis responded._

"_Ask him what his name is!"_

Dick's POV

"What's your name?" Roy queried.

"My name?" I asked again.

"Yeah your name. Now stop wasting time and answer the question." He demanded.

Wow guess this game gets serious. "Uhhh. My name… well I'm currently going by Dick Grayson which is the same thing." I hesitantly answered. As I did I caught a glimpse of Arty and how pissed she looked. Wait that must mean that she's telling him what to say! You wanna play hard Arty I can do that too. "My turn. I'm not going to ask for something stupid like your name because I already know it, Roy. Instead I'm going to ask…" Oh the possibilities! I got a good one. "I wanna know about your parents mine suck and I want to know if yours are any better?"

Ha! I could tell that one hit him hard. He still looks dazed from my question! "My parents are dead. But they were really nice." He responded with venom lacing each word.

Roy POV

"_Artemis please tell me you have something good on him."_

"_Oh I do. Ask him about his family and push to hear stuff about his dad!"_

Dick's POV

"So why do your parents suck? I want to know everything important about your family?"

They just crossed the line. "Well my mom died she was the only semi rational person in our family. My two sisters are bitches who don't have a caring bone in their body. And my dad… well he's some crazy person that wants me to grow up just like him."

"What the hell that's too vague! You were supposed to say that your sisters are Talia and Nyssa and your freaking dad is Ra's al Ghul!" Artemis bellowed. As soon as she did her face went from anger to shock. She covered her mouth with her hands and took a step back backwards. "Dick I'm sor-"

"What the heck is your problem?! I don't go around saying that your sis is Cheshire and dad is Sportsmaster and your mother was Huntress!" Thankfully that drew their attention from me to her again.

Normal POV

"Artemis is this true?" Kaldur asked.

"Do you not trust us with your secret?" M'gann asked.

"Artemis you should know that you can tell us this stuff right? We aren't going to judge you." Wally added.

"I just was scared that if I told you guys that you'd be scared of me and kick me off the team."

"Artemis you don't act like the rest of your family does so why would you be scared?" Roy asked.

Artemis was right about to respond when Conner started to talk. "As much as I love this touching bonding moment shouldn't we follow him?" The team looked around the big room and noticed that Dick was nowhere in sight.

"No. he needs some time alone. I'm sure he'll be fine." Artemis said flatly. Still a little scared and pissed to see him.

**Hope you didn't hate this chapter too much! Anyways I decided to add a little action in the next chapter so lemme hear what you think is going to happen! Again I'm really sorry about the long delay with this chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Before we begin I just want to thank everybody that left a review it means a lot to me! So without further ado here is the next chapter in my little story! This chapter has some action with the team (a very small fighting scene since I'm not really sure how to write one…) hope I did an okay job with it. Pointers would be nice as long as they aren't too mean!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything… **

Normal POV

"Team I need you to report to this location I'm sending coordinates to Aqualad. Sportsmaster, Cheshire, and a few other assassins were spotted there causing trouble. Don't let them get White Shadow." Batman said in his famous monotone voice.

"Batman it would then seem that we have a problem." Kaldur said. The man of bats just stared at him so he continued. "White Shadow may have run off after we got in a fight with him. We currently don't know where he is."

You could almost visibly see batman tense before he added: "Then once you capture the assassins you will find him and pray to god that he hasn't returned home."

"Why would it be so bad if he went home doesn't he have a family?" Roy asked trying to play dumb.

"Not one that would want him back alive since he disobeyed. Now go." With that being said Batman cut the transmission and they were all frozen for a few moments before rushing into action.

The young justice team was nearing their destination. They jumped out of the bio-ship and ran toward the action. What they saw semi shocked them. They saw the motorcycle that Dick used to escape the mountain. It was bent and damaged looking with some blood on the cement that led up to the bike. A little further over they saw Dick fighting sportsmaster, Cheshire, and a few other assassins that they forgot the names of. They quickly ran into the action and was able to take down everyone except Artemis's dad and sister who managed to get away.

"Hey dude are you ok?" Wally asked.

"I'm fine." Dick replied.

"Not from where I'm standing." Arty added.

"You should come back with us and get that taken care of." M'gann said gesturing to his left side which was all scraped up.

"I said I'm fine. I can take care of myself. Now if you don't mind leaving me alone I would like to flee the area as fast as I can before my dad gets here, because I really don't want to go back there."

"You don't need to leave." Wally said.

"Um yeah I do. Sportsmaster and Chesh got away which means they'll go straight to my dad to tell him where I am and receive a big wad of cash."

"But if you stay with us we can help keep you from him." Artemis said.

"I've been fine on my own for three years I think I'll be just fine."

"No. you're coming back with us even if I have to take you by force!" she yelled before marching up to him, graving his arm tightly, and then stomping off to the bio-ship still holding him.

Back at mount justice

It has been awhile and Batman though that he should check up on the kids. He entered mount justice thinking that they would all be right there. To his surprise they weren't. He followed the voices that he faintly heard all the way to the medical wing of the mountain. What he saw did not please him. In front of him was the team trying to help wrap up Dick's stomach from bleeding and noticed that Dick was also already wearing a black brace on his left wrist. "What happened?" he asked coldly. Causing everyone in the room to jump except Dick. No one wanted to respond because they didn't want batman's furry. They all just kept looking at each other trying to silently urge the other to say something. When Dick realized that no one was going to speak up he decided to take one for the team.

Dick's POV

"It was my fault. I left when they tried to keep me here. Then I was carless and didn't realize what happened until it was too late. I deserved what happened they are just trying to help." I saw batman nod his head then leave, with him went the tension that filled the room. I heard some members of young justice let out a sigh of relief.

"Why did you do that for us? It was our fault that you left and got hurt." Fish boy said.

"Yeah why did you lie? You never do unless it's to save your own ass." Arty added. All I did was shrug my shoulders before exiting the room. I went to my assigned room and noticed a letter sitting on the bed. With my curiosity getting the best of me I reached out for the letter and opened it up. I read it and had to reread it because I didn't believe what was written on it. I just stood there. Not wanting to do what I know I had to. Apparently there is no privacy in this god damn mountain because the entire team managed to sneak into my room. "What's that?" the annoying speedster asked.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself about. I have it under control." I didn't even have to look at them to see their confused faces. I couldn't afford them to get suspicious so I crumpled up the note and threw it out in the mini trash can that was in my room. "So what do you guys do here for fun?" If I was going to hate the rest of my life shouldn't I get one more fun day? The first one to get over the scene they just witnessed was the hyper active teenage boy.

"There are so many things to do here! But I say for today since it's only your first day we have a video game war and movie marathon!" he bellowed.

"Sure lead the way."

Artemis' POV

It was almost ten p.m. we were just about to pop in the movie when Dick said that he needed to go use the bathroom. We were having so much fun! It reminded me of Dick and my old friendship. I was reminiscing on the good old times when Roy's voice interrupted my thoughts. "So was it just me or did he seem really weird when he was reading that letter?"

"Yeah even I caught that. Something has to be up!" Wally declared.

"I could sense he was worried." M'gann added.

"His heartbeat also speed up." Conner said.

"KF go to his room and bring back the letter." I demanded. Wally did as I said within seconds he was back with the letter. Wally read it allowed:

_White Shadow, _

_My son why have you disobeyed me? Did you really think that I couldn't find you? It only took me a while because I was not trying. Now that I have, I expect you to return so I can punish you. You will also need to finish your training and this time will be severely punished if you don't complete it. Don't be like that fool who dresses like a bat and has no one. If you fail to come by the end of the day I will kill all of your new friends and make you watch, then you will come back with me. Part of me hopes you won't so you will prove to me that there is no love for strangers in your heart. Your dead line is 10 p.m. _

When Wally finished reading the letter they all had the same worried look. Roy was surprised. I bet that he didn't think that Dick was capable of doing such a caring and selfless thing. Well now he did, he saved all our lives. Wait. That stupid kid! He forgot that we are all supper heroes! We can take care of ourselves we don't need his protection! Especially since he's younger than all of us… it just doesn't feel right. I glanced back up from my feet to look at my teammates again. I didn't need the mind link set up to know we were all thinking the same thing.

We were all silent till Conner spoke up. "We have to do something." Typical whenever he talks it's straight to the point. But that doesn't mean we don't all agree. We went to the bio-ship and informed Batman about what happened. Let's just say he wasn't pleased at all.

**Thanks for reading again! Hope you leave a little comment on your thoughts!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I deeply apologize for the super long delay but my laptop broke and it took forever to fix! Hope you all like my story so far, continue to leave comments, and continue to read! I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice!**

Artemis' POV

We were tracking him and just spotted him. We're doing a full out sprint to reach him. I could tell the rest of the team was scared because up ahead was: Vandal Savage, Ra's al Ghul, Black Manta, Lex Luther, Queen Bee, and a few of all there henchmen and body guards. We were almost to him when we saw Ra's al Ghul punch Dick so hard in the face that he fell to the floor. Once he got up we were there. "You kids better stay out of this unless you want to get hurt." Vandal said threatenly. Sure we were freaking out on the inside but did we show it? I sure hope not. I think that we were too angry at Dick and how his dad and 'friends' were treating him to be scared. Dick turned to face us and said, "What the hell are you guys doing here!" Alright now I'm confused I thought that he didn't like them and wanted to stay with us. I also thought that he was starting to become friends with the others on young justice so why would he be mad that were here to help him? "You guys aren't supposed to be here they will kill you!" We were frozen in place still not fully aware of what was happening. Thankfully Batman, Superman, and Green Arrow came to help us out. The members of the light must have felt threatened because they sent out their henchmen to fight us. Superman was taking on Vandal and Lex Luther, while Green Arrow was fighting Black Manta and Queen Bee. Batman made his way to Ra's al Ghul. Seeing Batman so close, Ra's graved Dick, then turned him to face Batman and held up a dagger to his neck.

Normal POV

"Ra's let him go." Batman growled trying to stay calm. Ra's only got madder. He started pressing the knife in Dick's neck. This caused the dark knight to get a little worried. He took one step forward and clenched his fists.

"I wouldn't come any closer unless you want him dead. Now you're going to be a good detective and let us, my men, and the other members of the light leave unharmed. If anyone tries to follow us I won't hesitate to kill him. Now give them the order to let us leave."

The caped crusader only stared at him causing Ra's to get impatient. He dug the knife in farther making Dick squeeze his eyes shut to try and not let out a cry of pain. Seeing this Batman bellowed "Stop fighting now!" everyone did as he ordered. The villains smiled while the heroes had confused looks on their faces. "Back to base no tracking them." Was all he said before turning his back and walking away not looking back at all.

When the younger team made it back to the mountain they went straight up to batman to confront him. "Why did you do that he was a good kid!" Artemis yelled.

"For once I agree with her he didn't do anything bad!" Wally added. Batman gave them a glare that showed how angry he was and it shut the rest of the team up before anyone else could express their anger.

"Ra's had a knife to his throat and said that he would kill him unless we left." Batman said coldly.

"But you have a plan to get him back right?" M'gann asked hopefully.

"No."

"Do you know how hard it would be to get him down if he starts fighting for them?" Roy asked.

"Extremely hard for one of you, because he is a lethal weapon."

One year later

"There has been a series of mysterious robberies happening in Gotham. Normally Batgirl and I would be the ones to handle this but I am too busy this time and I'm not letting Batgirl on any more solo missions until she proves herself again. Your job is to stake out the next possible target, Wayne Enterprises, and catch the thief. Once you have him you will bring him to me personally. Do not give him to the police. Am I clear?" he saw a bunch of excited heads bob up and down so he left.

"So what did you do that made Bats not trust you to go on solo missions anymore?" Roy asked.

"I don't want to talk about it, because it's a wonder that I'm still on the team for what happened." She replied nervously. This was making the team wonder more and more about what happened. The entire ride over to Gotham was quiet. This was the last place that they saw Dick. Ever since then they doubted their skill and superhero status. When they reached Gotham it was around 10 o'clock. The same time they failed him. They all promised that they would find him and bring him back one day, but they never could. So they changed their promise to him. Instead it would be to take down every member of the light, and anyone who dared work with them, in the nastiest way possible because they still couldn't believe the way that they treated their new little brother. Since they just got there they were all still hiding in the shadows of the buildings in the front. They were assigned the places that they should stake out, and were about to go to them when something caught their eye. They looked toward the building and saw someone jump out of a window and land perfectly and quietly on the lamp post. The shadow then jumped off the lamp and landed just as silently on the sidewalk. After looking around to check if anyone was watching him he broke into a run. Red arrow, living up to his old name speedy, shot an arrow superfast and with amazing accuracy. The arrow exploded a mere two feet in front of the thief sending him flying backwards. To their surprise he was an acrobat and did a flip in the air to allow him to land safely on his feet. They started to advance on him, so the thief also stepped closer and into the light. To say the team was shocked was an understatement.

"Dick?" Artemis asked not believing what she saw.

"It's white Shadow." He responded not taking his eyes off batgirl.

Roy seemed to notice this and said, "We got a new teammate Batgirl she works with batman if you couldn't tell. There's still room for you if you want to join though."

"I already met her. And she's my next target." The team had a slightly confused look on their faces before they caught on.

"Why do you want to kill her? And what can I do to make you not want to kill me?" Wally asked with a bit of humor in his voice. He didn't answer instead he went right into the killing. He was trying to take them down one at time which was a bad idea. He forgot how people fight when they are in teams. So they were able to take him down, barely but they still got him down. Superboy managed to get white shadow unconscious. They brought him back to the bio-ship and were headed back to mount Justice. On the way there Batman called them. They answered the call, but nobody wanted to say what happened. All was quiet until Conner yelled out "You never told us that White Shadow was the person behind it and that we had to fight him!"

"Because I wasn't completely positive that it was him. Did you apprehend him?"

"Yes sir we did. We are almost back at the mountain." Kaldur answered.

"Good we'll be waiting." The caped crusader said before signing off. Once they landed in the hanger they went over to Dick. They found out that he was fully conscience and staring at the floor in front of himself. Conner and Roy both graved one of his arms and pulled him up they all began to walk to the back of the mountain where the league members would be waiting for them. Once they found them superman graved Dick and brought him into a little room with a table and chair.

Dick's POV

"Sit down." Superman said calmly.

I just stared at him before saying, "Sorry but I don't take orders from alien boy scouts." My comment made green arrow chuckle quietly and also gave batman a ghost of a smile.

"Dick we need to ask you some questions." Batman said in his famous monotone voice.

"And I'm not allowed to tell you anything so you're wasting your time just dump me off at the nearest jail so I can escape and get back to my life."

"Why can't you tell us anything and do you really think you have a life? Your father orders you to do bad things. Things I bet you do against your will. Do you like doing them?" Batman asked. I just stared at him no way was he going to make me say anything. "Correct me if I'm wrong but doesn't he beat you if you mess up? Isn't he abusive? Why would you want to return?" Man he is just asking for a beating! "Are you going to answer?"

"Well detective you must have grown more stupid if you think that I'm going to participate in your little game of good, bad, and stupid cop."

"So you're not denying anything?" Oliver asked.

I glared at him before responding, "I'm not supposed to tell you anything because of a code I had to take, I LIKE doing what my dad tells me to because I WANT to do it, you are wrong it's not called abuse unless I deserve to be punished for doing a horrible job, and I want to return because that's where my family is!"

"Hey kid do you really mean that? Are you sure that you aren't being forced to fight, steal, and kill? Because man I've seen you in action you loved to fight and your good at it, but maybe you would enjoy it more if you were fighting for the right reasons." Oliver said. He was right, damn he was supposed to be the stupid cop in the trio. Will I ever admit that top myself out loud? It just can't be true. My dad will seriously kill me if he knew that I don't like killing and only feel compelled to kill.

"Dick you're a good kid. You just have a troubled, harsh life. We want to help you, but you need to admit not only to yourself but to others that you don't like what you're doing. If you don't by the end of the day we will send you to the most heavily guarded prison." Clark said matter-of-factly. The three league members left. I was still stuck in that room, still standing in the same spot. It felt like hours passed but it must have only been minuets. Then I saw Artemis slip through the door.

"Dick are you ok? What's your history with Batgirl?"

I looked Artemis straight in the eyes before saying, "She killed her."

**TA DA! Fifth chapter done! I would just love to hear from all of you so please leave a comment or review! Thanks! BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So for some reason I keep getting worse on updating… it's really sad. So here's my next chapter! Enjoy!**

Artemis POV

I ran over to my former best friend and enveloped him in a hug. I knew he didn't want to but he was silently crying. This is why Batgirl didn't want to go on this mission, why she isn't allowed on any more solo missions, and why she doesn't consider herself a hero anymore. I highly doubt that Dick even mourned the death of one of his sisters. Batgirl is supposed to be a hero! That being said she isn't ALLOWED to kill no matter how horrible the person. My old best friend's sister was killed by one of my new best friends. Boy does she have some explaining to do.

"Dick are you ok?" I asked wondering how he is since I couldn't even tell that something was wrong with him in the first place.

"I'll live, but I need to get out of here." Dick whispered the second half so quietly that I could barely hear it. I reached up to my hair and made it look like I was just tightening it, but I discreetly took out one of the bobby pins. I wrapped my arms around him once more embracing him for probably the last time, and subtly gave him the bobby pin. He is a trained escape artist. I wonder how many ways he can free himself with just one bobby pin. Now all I need to know is if he needs anymore help. How am I supposed to ask him that?

"You know Arty, I really am going to miss playing blind side with you." What? That's it! He's a little genius! When dick and I would hang out we would pull so many pranks and jokes on the henchmen and bodyguards that would be there. Our favorite one was blind side! When we would do it one of us would create a ruckus and take out any video feed that could show the other. Then the one who wasn't distracting would sneak in somewhere. Why didn't I think of this before! Judging by the look Dick has on his face, he knows that I figured out what he was talking about. Plan is going in action now!

I stepped out of the room and saw batman, superman, green arrow, and black canary all make their way to another more secure room. I quietly made my way to my laptop and did some hacking. Although I'm not the best at it I've picked up enough skills to know how to put the video feed on a continuous loop, thus making it look like he is still there. He's going to be waiting for my call to start escaping. I walked over to the rest of the team and approached Batgirl. "Why the hell did you do that!? Did you think that I wouldn't find out?! We used to be best friends he will still tell me big things that happen in his life!"

"I… I… I don't know what you're talking about." Boy is she dead meat. I might not be a good detective but I can sure as hell pick out a liar when I see one, and she was just making it too easy.

"If you don't tell them then I will! I know you're lying and I would damn well like to know why you did that!"

"Don't please! I'll tell them." Looking around I saw every single person's face filled with confusion and fear. I also noticed that Dick was hiding in a dark corner. I don't blame him if our roles were reversed I would stay and find out why someone murdered my sister. "It happened a while back. Batman was busy with work stuff and headed back from patrol early. Since it was a pretty slow night for Gotham he let me stay out by myself. I soon found the entire Ra's al Ghul clan on the top of a building. I immediately called batman and he told me not to engage. But they spotted me. Nyssa, Ra's al Ghul's oldest daughter, started to attack me. I fought back and noticed that the rest of the al Ghuls were leaving. Nyssa was coming full force at me and was going to kill me. I let out a kick that had too much force for being this close to the edge of the building, but I couldn't help it I thought that I was going to die and was having an adrenalin rush. Once I kicked her she staggered back a few steps, and tripped over something, making her fall over the edge of the building. When I saw this I ran over and tried to catch her. I wasn't fast enough and she fell to her death. I really didn't mean to kill her. I still feel horrible." Her voice was dying out at the end and I could tell that it was the truth. I looked back to the area where dick was and noticed that he was gone. I just hoped he stayed till the end so he could know the full truth.

Batman and the other league members that were in the mountain came running over to where we were. They rushed into Dick's questioning room yelled a little then came over to us. "Where is he!?" bellowed Batman.

"He should still be in the room no one let him out and we didn't hear anything." Kaldur tried saying rationally.

"Well he isn't in there. We hear the hanger open and didn't think that any of you would use a car, motorcycle, or jet to get back home, so we checked the footage on white shadow. I noticed that his blinks were all evenly spaced except for the last two then the feed would start over. I want to know who messed with the cameras and where. He. Is." If we weren't scared of the dark knight before we all were now. He looked livid.

**I know that this is one of the shorter chapters for this story (don't worry it's the last short chapter!) that I have written but I wanted the next part to be its own chapter because it's just that intensely awesome! Lemme know what you think so far! **


End file.
